A Cloudy Winter
by Escaped Mental Author
Summary: Adelheid is tired of being oggled at Namimori shes already having a bad day adn it only gets worse when she bumps into Hibari. Though she decides shes going to teach him a little lesson.   Lemons inside and its much better then the summary


Name: A Cloudy Winter

Pairing: HibarixAdelheid

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Rating: M

As the young Simon guardian walked into the Namimori Middle School muttering how Julie was more trouble than he was worth. Her dark red eyes were closed hiding them as her long black hair bounced in its normal ponytail shape. She sighed angrily able to tell some of the guys from the school were watching her. They couldn't really help it she was gorgeous, they watched her perfectly rounded chest bounce with ever single step and how her schools skirt came up with a single move, they keep going trying to get a better look.

She growled slightly, Adelheid hated the feeling of being of ogled by anyone, let alone some random people from a school. She turned quickly to yell at them, in doing so she bumped right into the person she hated seeing the most, the leader of the schools disciplinary committee Hibari Kyoya. He simply scoffed fixing his messy black hair as his beast like gray eyes narrowed on her in disgust. "If you bump into me again, I will bite you to death," He threatened in his usually cold and somewhat sadistic voice was he walked inside of the school. Hibird landed on his head chirping about something a soft uncharacteristic smile adorned his lips for only a few moments before it returned to his usually scowl. Adelheid watched him go growling as the people started ogle her again this time at ever last angle they could see.

She sighed returning to her normal icy clam walking inside; she was going to teach the Vongola Cloud a lesson for showing her such insolence. She crept to the Disciplinary Committee room quietly looking in to make sure that she and Hibari would be alone. He was sitting at his desk writing something down while his Hibird chirped on the windowsill, before flying to a nearby tree. 'Perfect no one here to stop me' Adelheid thought smugly as she walked in quiet as ever, though she shut the door with a loud bang to get his attention. He looked up with a mixture of anger and boredom the moment he saw it was her as he let out a long winded sigh. "What do you need insect," he began to insult but was abruptly cut off by Adeldeid mashing her lips against, she hastily pushed whatever was on the desk off getting onto it. She pulled back sitting down on the desk, one leg crossed over the other as she had a sadistic and dominant grin.

He reached for his tanfa, ready to teach her a lesson like any other person who tried a stunt like that. Though the idea was short lived as she slammed his arms back against his arm chair it was almost hard enough to make the bones snap though that didn't matter to the Ice Queen. He growled as she opened her legs a bit sliding into his large chair straddling him as her perfectly shaped breasts covered his face so that he could get out a single sound.

"Be a good dog and maybe I won't make this a hell for you," she spat at him as he pushed her back, her lower back impacting into the large desk, Adelheid let out a long yet soft moan of pleasure, after all the pain she had gone though she had become somewhat of a masochist when it came to sex. Hibari tried hitting her against the desk again to knock her off though this time she caught it, her hand quickly struck his upper jaw and a bit on his check. It was hard enough to leave Hibari stunned for a moment as a large red mark formed in seconds.

Adelheid pulled down the zipper on her school uniform as her breasts nearly busted out of the uniform, they were being pushed back hiding their full size as her D cup breasts were free right in Hibari's face. He growled biting into one of her nipples hard, his teeth sinking in and breaking though the skin as blood dripped into his mouth. Adelheid mewed out in pleasure as she slapped him harder this time. It forced him back but his teeth remained clamped as they only sunk in harder with the strike. "You'll pay for doing that to your Mistress," She cooed softly grinding herself against him, feeling his hard-on grow slowly in his pants. Hibari growled again but it was softer, obviously he was starting to give up, or at least that's what Adelheid took it as. She reached down into her skirt, rubbing her sex though her tight black thong. She placed her head right next to his ears letting soft moan drift into his ear. He tried pushing her again but that only succeeded in grinding his flaccid cock against her.

Adelheid let out another moan, she couldn't wait anymore not just for the first solid fuck she had gotten in a few months, but to make the Vongola Guardian her own personal bitch. Hibari instantly stopped moving releasing what he had done, as his manhood grew harder and harder until it was pitching a large tent in his pants, right on Adelheid wet sex. "There's a good dog, making your mistress feel good already," She whispered blowing onto his ear causing him to shiver almost violently; she had found a spot that he didn't like people know was very sensitive to him. Adelheid smiled deviously, licking the shell of his ear heavily as she pulled her thong to the side, in doing so let out a long pent up breathe. Hibari let out a muffled groan of pleasure that tent growing tighter.

"If you want me to take care of that you behave understand," Adelheid ordered in a solid hiss, Hibari opened his mouth to protest only to find her large breasts being shoved in his face. Hibari bite into both nipples hard, leaving dented red marks as She cried out, moving her hand down rubbing the tent just a bit to tease him before pulling the zipper open. Apparently Hibari liked going commando as his almost fully hard cock popped out from his pants, pressing against Adelheid's dripping wet pussy, they were both more than ready for a hard fuck.

She smiled biting into the top of his ear hard, causing him body to shake, just enough to grind a bit of it in. Adelheid moaned out in pleasure, slamming her hips down pumping all of Hibari's hardened cock into her at once. She cried out in ecstasy her body shaking hard she hadn't had a cock as big as his before. Hibari had a good few inches on Enma and Julie. He saw her weaken for a moment and took the chance; it sank his sharp canines into one of her nipples as they tore though the soft skin connect as he pulled back pulling the breast. Adelheid cried out cringing as her walls tightened around his hard on perfectly. Hibari pushed her onto the desk hard, never letting his cock exit her body.

With one hand Hibari pinched her clit hard as, he began to pound his full cock in and out of the Simon Guardians tight, flooding wet pussy using it to his pleasure. Adelheid was shocked at how easily things had changed her body shook and thrashed trying to get free from him, though she stopped as he began to truly pound her tight cunt. Adelheid cried out in pleasure her eyes rolling she had never experienced something as great as this in her life, even though she despised the Vongola she could make an exception for Hibari, only if he went with her. "Don't think I would play pet to a second rate beast," Hibari growled leaning down as he bit into a nipple heavily giving her clit a solid and definite twist. Adelheid gave a loud mewl her body shaking as Hibari gave her no rest, mercilessly teasing and pounding her. His dominant animal eyes locked with her submissive one as she cried out in pleasure. Hibari leaned in ready to take this further, "Tell me who your master is." Adelheid looked shocked as he said this; though she couldn't stop herself the pleasure was too immense. "You are master Hibari," She moaned out no longer able to hold back an orgasm as she came hard, her entire body shook with the force. Hibari felt it and it sent him over the edge as his hot cum pumped into her body it felt like it didn't have an end to her.

Hibari began to pull out, his cock sliding free as their shared cum dripped off of his hard shaft and out from her still wet slit, Adelheid wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him back in as she gave a soft moan, she wanted to enjoy the hardness for as long as she could until it would go limp inside of her.

Just as Hibari was going to allow her this one little favor the door opened as Enma and Tsuna walked in, they had been trying to find Hibari and Adelheid because they didn't show up for classes. They both stopped starring almost shocked as their faces growing a soft red as they realized they had interrupted something very personal. "What are you waiting for shut the damn door," Hibari growled as the young bosses took off down the hall. Hibari growled his cock no longer hard as the two had killed the mood. He cleaned himself and fixed his uniform, it was amazing how he made it look like nothing had happened to him. Though he left Adelheid a wet, aching mess on his desk as we walked out of the room leaving her in alone in his office not really bothered by any of it. Adelheid didn't mind as she tried getting up, her legs wobbly as she regained her balance by leaning on a window and without meaning to giving some of the perverts from earlier a free show.

End

I hope you like own of my own KHR fanfics for all of you fans out there. This has to be one of my favorite pairings in the whole series. Please write any reviews you want just no bashing please heh.

Adelheid: What the hell do you think you're doing writing this about me and that insect

Hibari: Your one to talk Masochist

Me; People, people please I don't need any more headaches

Both: Shut up worm


End file.
